The Twilight 25: Round 6
by tobeimmortal
Summary: A mixed bag of drabbles for The Twilight 25 Challenge. 25 picture prompts. 25 stand-alone stories in semi-chronological order. Exactly 100 words each. AU/AH/OOC/Canon/Book/Movie
1. Island

**Thank you to Happymelt and Denverpopcorn.  
**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Island  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Carlisle & Esme**  
Rating: M

…

…

"_I can't believe you're mine."_

His lips whisper against ivory flesh, up, up, leaving a trail of electricity in their wake. She tastes of heaven and home, and now he thinks maybe they are one in the same.

Insistent palms push and linger at her beautiful swell of breast, and when she moans, fingertips dance and tease and skim down, down, until she giggles and writhes.

She's so, so ticklish, and he never knew. Her body, and _soul_, are now his true north, and there are many things, wonderful things, yet to discover.

And a lifetime will never be enough.

…

…

_And thank you for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts._**  
**


	2. Movie Theater

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Movie Theater  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Edward**  
Rating: T

…

…

Images move on screen, dancing, laughing—I don't care; it's not why I'm here.

When the sun goes down and the lights go out, this place becomes something other. There is a certain kind who enjoy the hunt, and unspeakable things transpire under cover of darkness.

I am one of those things.

I sit patiently as flickers of light briefly illuminate those around me. One mind, deliciously sinister, floats above the rest. I listen, I wait. There's no need to see, to know what's going to happen.

And when this voice takes its leave, I will rise, becoming its shadow.

…

…


	3. Hospital

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Hospital  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Charlie**  
Rating: T

…

…

_Come on, get out of the way!_

It's inconceivable. She needed me, and I don't break my promises. I'll never forgive myself for not being there.

"My wife…Renee Swan…where is she?"

"Down the hall in—wait!"

I barge past orderlies and nurses, not caring what I leave in my wake. Nothing has ever been more important than getting to her.

The last door at the end of the hall, I pull up, before pushing through.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hi." Her voice is spent, but her smile tells me everything.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I—"

"Ssh, it's okay. Come meet your daughter, Isabella."

…

…


	4. Greenhouse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Greenhouse  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Esme**  
Rating: T

…

…

For eighty-two years, this sacred day has been hers alone.

On behalf of her first, Edward, a gladiolus is sown for his strength of character.

To Rose, who needs more than she'll allow, she offers magnolias for dignity.

For Emmett, his chivalry is deserving of the daffodil.

Jasper's beautiful spirit calls for larkspur.

For Mary Alice, whose passion is life affirming, the passion flower.

And for Carlisle, her one and only, it is lilac.

_My beloved family, who are more than I ever knew to wish for, may the sun lift you up and the stars forever watch over you._

…

…


	5. Classroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Classroom  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Jessica**  
Rating: T

…

…

My summer vacation was spent planning. And tanning. I cleansed my aura, and even my colon. I also managed to track down every Cosmo dating back to '03, and believe me, that was no easy feat—the only place in this backwoods town they still exist is the fire station.

Explain that.

I struck gold with articles like _His Pleasure,_ _Her Pleasure _and_ Yes, Women Really Do Measure_. And now that I finally have it worked out, it's time to put my new skills to the test.

This is it. This is the year Edward Cullen will fall for me.

…

…


	6. Department Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Department Store  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Emmett/Jasper/Edward**  
Rating: T

…

…

"Hey Jasper, these jeans make my ass look fat?"

"Yes."

"Come on bro, be serious. Rose has been on me about the extra bear. She thinks it's starting to show."

"Whaddya want Emmett? You seem the same as always. Not that I'm monitoring your ass."

"Would you two girls knock it off. I don't want to hear any more ass talk."

"Me thinks Eddie doth protest too much."

"Fuck off."

"Okay, Mr. Prude. But you might want to stay away from words you don't understand."

"…forget it."

"No, come on, Edward. Say it."

"Jasper's right. Your ass does look fat."

…

…


	7. Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Airport  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Renee**  
Rating: T

…

…

Renee had always warned her daughter not to talk to strangers. She'd also instilled in her that a "thank you" always followed a "please".

These rules were no less important now, even if Bella was no longer a child. So it was with utmost confidence that she put her seventeen-year-old baby girl aboard a plane bound for her father.

She knew she could count on Charlie Swan to be waiting. He'd always been waiting, but _their_ time had come and gone. Though hopefully, he'd soon realize this truly was the most precious gift she could have ever given him.

_Goodbye._

…

…


	8. Bookstore

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bookstore  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Jasper**  
Rating: T

…

…

Patiently, I await my fae queen, who wanders afield in her kingdom. Though she is beyond my reach, her existence consumes the very depths of my being as she alights amongst a court of fine silks wrapped in marigolds, umbers, and crimson.

The fool at her bidding knows not of her wisdom, for his garish offerings are merely to win her favor. Yet, his admiration rings true, and my gracious queen will grant him pardon, for she heeds a man's worth without judgment.

Hurry back, M'Lady, as this parchment holds little charm when compared to the beauty of thy countenance.

…

…


	9. Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cafe  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Waylon**  
Rating: T

…

…

Butt-crack Santa my ass.

These snot-nosed little shits don't have a clue how disgusting it is to be pissed on. Or have your beard used as a wipe for boogers and candy-coated fingers while parents coo and cheer.

And they wonder why I'm always sauced.

Next year, come December, I'm taking off. Maybe go someplace sunny and warm for Christmas. Find me some beauties on a beach in those little string numbers that don't cover much.

Two things for sure: somebody needs to get me another drink, and I'm never puttin' on that suit again.

This town can bite me.

…

…


	10. Gymnasium

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Gymnasium  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Coach Clapp**  
Rating: T

…

…

"All right, you rookies, we're gonna make solders outta you yet. Let's start with one of my favorite games—dodgeball."

"Cullen, don't think you're sitting this one out."

_Pussy._

"Eye on the prize, Newton, eye on the prize."

_Boo yah! Take that Stanley._

"Hop to it, Mallory. This isn't an audition for the Rockettes."

_Hot damn…that girl's flexible._

"Crowley! Get on it!"

_Jesus, the Chief's daughter sure didn't inherit his nerve. We gotta toughen that little mouse up._

Thunk!

"Whoa!"

"Hurry, someone get the nurse…I think he's dead!"

"Man, you see that? How'd Edward nail Coach from way over there?"

…

…


	11. Italian Restaurant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italian Restaurant  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Cat Guy**  
Rating: T

…

…

"…so every weekend my ex took me out on his 500 foot yacht, and we always went to five star restaurants, and then for my birthday he flew me to Italy and we stayed in this villa and…

_Mark is going to suffer. This is the worst blind date ever._

"…but then he stopped getting it up and I said, 'Look, if you don't think I'm hot and you need that insta-boner pill just to be with me, then I'm flouncing, I don't have to…'"

_I'm pretty sure I left the window open. I hope the cat doesn't get out_.

…

…


	12. Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Ballet Studio  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Bella**  
Rating: T

…

…

"Look Mommy, look!"

She always watched with pride and sang my praises, even as I floundered and tilted while trying to find my mark on the wall. Too thin legs on two tiny toe shoes.

This new teacher is much more dedicated to my performance, molding me into a boneless bloody dervish who dances effortlessly across the parquet floor. A web of cracks in the giant mirror, the perfect focal point.

My brisé is now a sight to behold.

Still, her encouragement echoes through the vacant studio, reverberating that singular sound of a mother who loves her child.

"Bella! Bella!"

…

…


	13. Prom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Prom  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Lauren**  
Rating: T

…

…

I asked, because he never would have. They say you never know if you don't ask, right? But he told me I wasn't his first choice, or even his fifth.

That's okay, I can plan; I'm good at that. Who has time to worry about hair and makeup, and reserving hotels and limos, and buying a dress and dying shoes to match, when the greatest prom this dump of a town has ever seen needs planning?

I'll give them the best damn night of their ridiculous little lives, and _I'll_ be their queen.

Maybe then he'll wish he'd said yes.

…

…


	14. Garage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Garage  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Jacob**  
Rating: T

…

…

To her he is still that boy: the one with his rusted parts and pieces, greasy hands, and clothes that don't quite fit.

He knows she looks at him and thinks of sun. If only she'd willingly throw wide her arms and embrace it; open the curtains, and bring it into her heart.

Because he is so, oh so tired of pushing down that feeling, the one that hums just under his skin, wraps around his organs, and curls tighter whenever she is near.

_Please_.

He has to believe she'll eventually see, that love really does make him a man.

…

…


	15. Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Italy  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Heidi**  
Rating: T

…

…

She is a precise blending of blue and red. Her mask baited violet.

She is divine invitation who preys for a feast granted of kings.

She is a siren, a shepherd, a fisher of men.

She is a song of promise, steering her wayward flock, casting a net of expectation.

She is a leader of those who have yet to fear evil. Follow closely my children, so as not to lose thy way.

She is but a humble servant whose tithe pledges to sustain many. Come one, come all; let us break bread.

Blood is the color of her transgressions.

…

…


	16. Parking Lot

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Parking Lot  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Edward**  
Rating: T

…

…

_Here he comes!_

He doesn't need a hot car to stand out—I could spot that sexed up hair from space. Ooh…the hands. That signature rake.

_Keep it together—don't let him catch you._

Just look at those pouty lips and that smirk. It's like he _knows _how hot he is. Strut you beautiful thing.

Oh God, the way the denim pulls across his…

_Hel-lo, big boy._

I could lick every square inch of that chiseled body. Please, let me just unzip, grab hold and—

"Hey Eric, you coming? The bell's gonna ring."

"Yeah…uh, yeah, man. I'll be right there."

…

…


	17. Bedroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Bedroom  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Edward & Bella**  
Rating: T

…

…

_Is he snoring? _

"I thought vampires couldn't sleep?"

"We don't."

"Then why are you snoring?"

"Uh…you know…I thought it was important for you to have the full human experience."

"And you figured pretending to snore was the answer?"

"How do you know I was pretending?"

"Edward…"

"Bella…"

"Look, I've already explained this to you. You won't appreciate what you're missing until you don't have it anymore."

"I somehow doubt a snoring boyfriend is something I'll feel deprived of."

"You don't know that. What if, nine-hundred years from now, you—"

"Edward? Please. Whatever you do, just don't pretend to fart."

…

…


	18. Seattle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Seattle  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Jane**  
Rating: T

…

…

"Can I ride up the Space Needle again? Pleeeease?"

"Sister, you know we have a schedule to keep, and we can't dally any longer."

"But we probably won't be back for another couple hundred years, and by then who knows? That mountain over there'll probably explode and take the city out. It'll be decades before they put it all back together again. We're here. Now, come oooonn."

"No. We came here with strict directives, and we will not stray from our objective. You know the tenuous situation with the Cullens."

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm telling Aro when we get home."

…

…


	19. Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Tent  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Riley & Victoria**  
Rating: T

…

…

"Do you love me?" I had to ask. These days, with so much happening, it was hard to be sure.

"I do," she said. "Don't you believe me?"

"It's just…of course, of course I believe you. I'm sorry."

There was something always so unsettled about her, I worried that when this was over she might take flight, leaving me behind.

"Look, I've told you, you do this one little thing for me, then we'll go to a special place I know. It will be just the two of us, I promise."

"You promise?"

"Of course. I'd never lie to you."

…

…


	20. High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: High School  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Angela**  
Rating: T

…

…

The bell signals an end and a beginning, a call to surrender. What are we waiting for? Knowing these walls, these halls, only lead in circles.

Please. Free me from the _hows_ and _whens_ and what _ifs_. Set me loose on this world to test my mettle, find my north, tune my voice. My time has come and I'm finally ready to soar into the unknown.

Tomorrow is the day and yet still out of reach. Though there are some who will stay, after tomorrow, nothing will ever be quite the same.

Look ahead, my friends. We finally did it.

…

…


	21. Police Station

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Police Station  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Charlie & Riley**  
Rating: T

…

…

"Chief, I swear you're not going to believe this."

"What's it this time, Biers? Another 'bear' sighting?"

"No, no—"

"Let me guess, you caught a beautiful woman crawling into your window."

"No—"

"I know: there was another cult burning some of that stinkin' incense out past mile eight in the clearing."

"Chief—"

"Look, son, I know this sleepy town don't have much for excitement, but you got to stop looking for trouble where there is none."

"But Chief, a huge naked guy was reported flying through Reverend Weber's back woods screaming, 'Awe, babe. It's just a game!'"

…

…


	22. Cottage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Cottage  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Mike**  
Rating: T

…

…

Mike had hoped to find some place more private than his mother's basement, and this tiny cottage in the middle of nowhere seemed perfect. He just couldn't handle another interlude with an audience of those creepy figurines and their fifty pairs of judgy little eyes. Any guy would wilt under that kind of pressure.

But as he shushed his fair-haired companion and stood to press his nose to the window, a loud crash reverberated from somewhere inside, followed by a moan.

"Mm…Edward."

Fuck. Why did it always have to be Cullen? He was never getting laid with that guy around.

…

…


	23. Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Beach  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Leah**  
Rating: T

…

…

A million tiny grains root me to the earth before the tide kneads my soles and pulls the floor from under me, washing my prayers beyond the horizon.

Why Gods? What have I done to burden such a curse? There's nothing—no further sacrifice to offer; you've taken my heart, my soul, my dreams. And left an empty well.

I beg of you, let the great whale devour this husk, returning its spirit to the bottom of the sea, to gather and mend until the time of rebirth. Only then will I be ready, once again, to face this world.

…

…


	24. Sporting Goods Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Sporting Goods Store  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Nessie & Jake**  
Rating: T

…

…

The bell over the door chimes as Nessie steps through. Nervously, she scans the store hoping no one will recognize her, then strides toward the register with a confidence she doesn't feel.

Behind the counter sits a burly woman with gravity-defying hair and penciled-on eyebrows that look like an "M". She gathers from her name tag it stands for Marcia.

"Can I help you sweetie?"

"Uh…yes." She takes one last look over her shoulder to ensure that Jake still has the car running, before fumbling to pull the pistol from her hoodie pocket.

"You can give me all your money."

…

…


	25. Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Meadow  
Pen Name: immortal  
Pairing/Main Character(s): **Edward & Bella**  
Rating: T

…

…

"Ever wonder what it'll be like here in 50 years?"

She brings this up about once every 50 years.

"Maybe we'll finally have flying cars."

Plucking a single daisy, she puts it to her nose, twirling, taking it in.

"No, not in the world, but here here."

My response is always the same. "What do you want it to be like?"

"I…don't want it to change. Ever."

"Almost everything changes eventually."

"I know," she says.

"But maybe it doesn't have to. Not unless _we_ want."

The deed slips from my back pocket.

"You…_really_?"

"Happy Anniversary, my love. It's yours. Forever."

…

…


End file.
